


Family Reunion - Altihex

by Skywinder



Series: Skyblaze Chronicles [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: Following Skyblaze meeting his Seeker kin, Starscream decides it's time to reach out to his Creation's Altihexian relatives.  But in this case, the scars of the past run even deeper, and it might well be Skyblaze who pays for his parent's mistakes.Last 3 chapters written during NaNoWriMo 2019.





	1. News from Vos

* * *

_“Strangers are just family you have yet to come to know.”_ ― Mitch Albom

* * *

"Starscream."

Starscream looked up from the datapad of accounts he'd been going over to see Octane standing in the doorway of his quarters.  There was a serious expression on his face.

Frowning, since Octane very seldom wore that look around him, Starscream set down the datapad and replied, "What's going on?"

Octane huffed heavily through his vents.  "Your clan leader Huracan's on the comms.  He wants to talk to you."

Starscream's wings tensed, and his features went slack.  "I see.  Did he say what about?"  While they'd parted on neutral terms after their visit to Vos about thirty orns ago, and Starscream had exchanged a few messages with his siblings and Metalhawk since then, he hadn't expected to be hearing from his clan head any time soon.

_Unless..._

"Something about an offer he made you while there?  He wouldn't say more than that," Octane replied.  "But he looked pretty serious, so..."

Which pretty much settled it in Starscream's mind.  "I think I know what this is about then, Octane," he replied, getting up from his seat and walking towards the door.  As he approached, Octane stepped aside to let him through.

"You sure?" he asked.

Starscream looked back.  "I'm sure.  But if you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy for this call."

Octane nodded.  "Gotcha.  I got some inventory to check on, and I think Blaze is absorbed with the image album he's been working on lately, so you should have some time."

Starscream nodded and continued on his way to the front of the ship, his features twisting into one of worry.  He knew that Huracan had promised they would try, and while reality suggested to Starscream that he shouldn't get his hopes up that Clan Lunarfire would be willing to speak with him, he couldn't help but hope otherwise.

For Skyblaze's sake, in great part, but also for his own as well.

He needed to know if they would be able to forgive him someorn.  Not only for what he had done to Skyfire, but for putting him into the position that had led to his death.

_Please let him have good news._

* * *

"Greetings, Huracan," Starscream said solemnly as he sat down in front of the comm. unit.

"Starscream," his kinsmech replied just as seriously.

"Octane said you wished to speak with me regarding the offer you made on Cybertron during my recent visit there," Starscream stated, deciding to cut straight to the chase.  "Considering there was only one, I assume you have an answer for me."

Huracan nodded, his expression as serious as his voice.  "Whitewind was willing to help in the matter, as I expected.  He got in touch with an old business contact of his in Altihex, called Whistlefire, to find out if he could tell him anything regarding the shuttle clan Lunarfire.  As it turned out, Whistlefire is a friend to a mech from Lunarfire, called Meson.  Whitewind was startled by the coincidence, to say the least," he finished wryly.

Even Starscream had to admit that he wouldn't have expected things to play out that quickly.  "I can't say I blame him for being so.  That seems a bit of a strange coincidence."

"Indeed," Huracan replied.  He leaned back in his seat.  "But Whitewind took the opportunity and asked if his contact could arrange an introduction with this Meson.  When Whistlefire asked why, our kinsmech stated that he had learned some information regarding a kinsmech of Clan Lunarfire, and wished to impart it to them.  He didn't say what," Huracan assured Starscream, when he noticed fear in his _cognitos'_ optics, "but even that little bit of information was enough to intrigue the shuttle, and he agreed to see what he could do.  He did warn Whitewind that Clan Lunarfire could be very protective of their own, and if they decided not to meet with him, there would be no more Whistlefire could do for him.  Whitewind agreed to those terms.  He didn't like it, but he knows the rules of introductions as well as you do."

Starscream nodded, his features twisting into a grimace.  Sometimes he did think the way of handling first meetings was a little outdated, but it was so ingrained in flightframe culture, he doubted it would ever be eliminated.  "I do.  What was the result?"

"Fortunately, Meson was every bit as intrigued by the fact of an unknown flightframe claiming knowledge of one of their family.  He agreed to meet our kinsmech.  This meeting happened about fifteen orns ago."

"And?"

Huracan shifted, slightly uncomfortably.  "It almost didn't go well, Starscream.  When Whitewind mentioned Skyfire's designation, Meson got angry.  Apparently, the Autobots had long since found out about Skyfire's family, and had approached them to inform them of their kinsmech's death.  Or at least, how they believed he died.  Hearing that he'd not only wakened up, but joined a war faction and then died while fighting for that faction didn't sit well with them.  While Whitewind told me Meson didn't say what their response was to the information, he also said he got the impression that they threw the messenger out on their aft."

Starscream shook his head.  "They would have thought he died long ago and grieved for him back then.  Even if they didn't approve of his being in the war, it would have hurt deeply to learn that he'd been brought back to life, only to lose it a short time later, before they could see him again.  Giving them hope and taking it away in just a few sentences.  If they did do that to the Autobot, I wouldn't be at all surprised."

Huracan made an agreeing sound.  "Whitewind ended Meson's rant by pulling out a holo that Metalhawk took of Skyblaze playing with Volwind and Glassfire during your recent visit and showing it to him.  He hadn't intended to do it so soon, as he'd wanted to couch the news in more careful terms, but the shuttle's anger convinced him that seeing Skyblaze's resemblance to their kinsmech would silence him long enough for Whitewind to explain more fully why he was there."

"I see.  And since you said it ' _almost_ didn't go well', I'm assuming that this Meson was willing to listen after that?" Starscream asked cautiously.

"Whitewind said he never saw such a poleaxed expression on a mech before."

In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Starscream chuckled.  "I'll take that as a yes."

Huracan also chuckled.  "He certainly did listen, and agreed to take it to his clan leader."  The amusement faded.  "He then went on to explain the lineage to Whitewind.  Skyfire's Sire is still alive, Starscream.  A mech called Solarion, who is the eldest of his clan, his own Creators being dead.  He also has another Creation, a mech called Lunarion who is next in line to lead the clan.  Lunarion has two Creations of his own.  There are also several Co-Creators of Skyfire's and other _cognitoses_ remaining aside from Meson.  It is a large family, to put it mildly.  But it is Solarion who will have to make the final decision, and it may be complicated."

"How so?"

Huracan smiled grimly.  "What Skyfire never told you was that he was the eldest Creation of Solarion, who is now the head of Clan Lunarfire.  Lunarion was his younger sibling.  Which means that under other circumstances, Skyblaze would have been next in line to inherit the leadership of the clan."

Starscream felt his Spark sink as he realized where his clan leader was going.  "Which would have the potential of making an enemy out of his Co-Creator Lunarion if he thinks his rights are being taken from him," he finished, rubbing at his optics wearily.  "But Skyblaze was made a member of Clan Windflare.  He has been formally added to the list of full members, not kin-tied or dependent.  Sunstorm informed me he would be doing that.  This Lunarion would have nothing to fear from Blaze."

"I agree, and so did Whitewind.  He informed Meson of that detail, and also told him that all Skyblaze's Carrier wanted was for his Creation to know his kin, nothing more or less.  If the Clan Head decided he had no interest in opening old wounds and wished nothing to do with Skyblaze, then the matter would be left to lie and Clan Lunarfire would hear no more from Clan Windflare."

Huracan then took a deep intake.  "He also said something else to Meson, Starscream," he continued seriously.  "Once he had informed Meson of Skyblaze's standing with his own clan, he then informed him that what the Autobots told them of Skyfire's death was wrong, that it was only what they believed had happened.  That it had been witnessed by Skyblaze's Carrier, and had occurred prior to Unicron's attack."  He shook his head as an expression of shock appeared on Starscream's face.  "I assure you, I did not give him clearance to say that, but I have no doubt that Meson has informed his clan of this detail.  I had hoped that we could handle a meeting, should they agree, by having perhaps Metalhawk take Skyblaze to meet his Altihexian kin, which would both allow you to keep to the terms of your freedom, and Blaze would be with someone who you trusted."

"But unfortunately, Whitewind's going somewhat beyond his mandate has had consequences which put paid to that," Starscream stated flatly, having a very good idea now where Huracan was going with this. "I am guessing you've heard back from Meson since then."

Huracan smiled thinly.  "Whitewind not only gave Meson his contact information, he gave my own to him.  I was called by the mech just a joor ago."

Another deep intake.  "While Solarion has remained silent on the matter, it seems Lunarion wishes to meet his _nexphos_...And his _nexphos'_ Carrier.  He grew tired with his Sire's delay in making a decision and informed Meson that he wanted to do this.  Both to meet his young kinsmech and to learn the truth of Skyfire's death.  I informed Meson that I would speak with you and get back to him as soon as it was possible."

 _Primus_.  Starscream rubbed at his optics again.  "I'm going to have a few words with Whitewind when next I see him, Huracan.  And maybe rearrange his limbs a bit.  He had no business saying that last part."

"I do agree, but given what Meson told me, I think it's very likely that Lunarion would not have decided to do this without hearing that.  Meson told me that Skyfire and he were close before Skyfire left for Iacon.  He would have every reason to want to know how his elder Co-Creation spent his last orns, if only to see if it brings some peace.  After all, Starscream, he was told his sibling died at the hands of a Planet Killer with nothing remaining of him.  In our case, Slipstream and Sunstorm saw a video that showed what was believed to be your remains and told us of it.  To us, it was though you died for no reason.  I imagine that it must have felt the same way to Lunarfire.  But now we have the knowledge and comfort of knowing that Galvatron failed.  They...do not and will never have that.  They are owed the truth, as painful as it may be."

Starscream leaned back in his own chair now, feeling a mixture of anger, weariness and apprehension.  On the one hand, this was something he had wanted, but hadn't dared to hope for.  But at the same time, he also hadn't expected his presence to be required so soon.  Metalhawk would have indeed been a good choice to chaperone Skyblaze, and his youngling was going to have to learn to handle such situations without his Carrier present.

But it seemed that this was no longer an option.  "What do they know about me?" he asked.

"When I was asked about your identity, I did mention you were a Decepticon, but one who went into exile prior to Unicron's attack," Huracan replied softly.  "That you had no great opinion of the new leadership and left.  The attack left enough chaos behind that no one tried to hunt for you.  All of which is true enough, and your alias was used when your designation was requested."

"They see my face and that could blow it out of the sky," Starscream pointed out.  "It wasn't like I was one of the lower rank and file, Huracan.  And I know from the datapads Octane has purchased for Blaze on Cybertronian history that my image is in them in the war recountings."

"I am not unaware of that possibility either, but if that happens, I will help you with Whitewind," Huracan said dryly.  "In any case, Starscream, I think this is the best we'll get when it comes to Skyblaze's Altihexian kin.  Even if Lunarion wishes to maintain ties, he may not be able to persuade his Sire to meet his Beta-Creation, much less convince him to allow Skyblaze to be named as kin-tied of Clan Lunarfire and meet the rest of his own Sire's kin."

"Point," Starscream replied with a grimace.  "Go ahead and make the arrangements, Huracan.  I will speak to both Blaze and Octane to let them know what is happening.  Octane may wish to let me stay at Vos for a while.  I think he's afraid of Slipstream," Starscream finished wryly.

Huracan laughed now.  "She did tell me about what she did to him.  And I imagine that Blaze will be looking forward to seeing his agemates again, if nothing else."

"He will," Starscream agreed.  "Thank you, Huracan."

His clan leader's face became serious.  "I'll be in touch as soon as a meeting time and place have been arranged.  May the winds guide you safely, Starscream."

"And you as well," Starscream replied quietly, then reached over to terminate the link.

For several kliks after the call had ended, Starscream sat quietly there in the dim room, pondering on what he had been told.

It was done.  Skyfire's clan now knew about the Creation left behind.  At least a few of them did, anyway.

And one of them not only wanted to meet Skyblaze, but him at the same time as well.

Starscream wasn't sure how he should feel about that.  If Skyfire had courted him, it would have been one thing, but he was only Skyfire's one-time lover.  While Sparklings born from unbonded relationships had the same legal rights as those born to those who were Conjunx in flier culture, it could be a slightly grayer area when it came to a deceased mech's partner if they were not bonded.  It often depended on what type of relationship that the partner had had with their lover's family.

And Starscream had had none at all, so hadn't expected that Lunarfire would have any interest in meeting him before meeting Skyblaze.

But it seemed that he'd been wrong in that regard.

He rose from his seat and turned to leave the room.

Regardless of the outcome, there were preparations to make.

_::Skyblaze.::_

_::Yes, Creator?:_ : Starscream smiled as his Creation replied in his usual happy tone.

 _::Join me in the commissary as soon as you can get away from your project::_ Starscream replied.  _::There is something I need to tell you...::_


	2. Clan Lunarfire Comes to Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about one orn later.
> 
> Personal terms:  
>  _ **nexphos**_ : Nephew  
>  _ **cognitos**_ : Cousin  
>  _ **Beta-Sire**_ : Grandparent

* * *

_“It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.”_ ―  Rose Fitzgerald Kennedy

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to go through with this, Lunarion?"

The light gray shuttleframe, who'd been staring out the window of their transport, glanced over at his companion with a tired expression.  "You're really asking me that now, Meson?  Considering we've arrived in Vos?"

Meson, a light blue shuttleframe, leaned back in his seat and let out a soft huff from his vents.  "True, but you've been acting...off, ever since you heard about Skyfire's Creation.  At first you were angry..."

"I wasn't!" Lunarion protested.

Meson gave his _cognitos_ flat look.  "You were cursing your late sibling for Siring a Sparkling and not telling anyone about it, Lunarion."

Lunarion's wings twitched and he looked away.  "I stopped after a few joors," he muttered.  "You can ask Etiam if you don't believe me."

"I am well aware of that.  I also know you only stopped because Etiam reminded you of the part of my story where I said that the information Whitewind gave me indicated that he died very early in his partner's Carrying period, Lunarion.  He probably didn't have any idea where we were to let us know, even if he'd had the time."

_And he may have never even learned we were still alive_ , Meson reflected grimly.  It was highly possible that Skyfire may have believed they had all died with Altihex once he'd learned about its fall.  Given how long it had been from the time of his accident to the time of his awakening, it wouldn't have been an unfair assumption on Skyfire's part, his kinsmech could admit.

Unfortunately, they were unlikely to ever find out.  Skyfire could no longer confirm or deny anything to them; and it was highly possible he'd never spoken of such matters to his partner, given that from what Whitewind had said, this Astrum had known little about Clan Lunarfire.

With that thought, he turned his attention back to Lunarion.

"And after you stopped cursing Skyfire, you said you would willingly go along with your Sire's decision, and would make no moves without it.  Then, fourteen orns later, you suddenly decided you were unwilling to wait any longer and wanted to see your _nexphos_ immediately, regardless of your Sire's decision.  Then you were demanding updates every day cycle for the next orn after that as to the arrangements being made.  Finally, now that we're on the way, you've been tense and quiet.  You can't blame me for having some concern, Lun," he finished gently, using the old nickname that had barely been used since they were second frame younglings.

Lunarion didn't answer immediately, turning his gaze back towards the window, his optics narrowing.  After a nearly a klik had passed by, he off-lined them and let out a heavy huff.  "You're not wrong that I'm not quite all right, Meson," he finally admitted.  "I'm just not sure how to take all this.  It's been a shock to the system, to say the least."

"It's been a shock to us all, Lunarion," Meson replied.  He chuckled ruefully.  "Jumpstart told me once, back when Skyfire was working in Iacon, that he thought that your sibling was unlikely to bond with anyone, as he seemed more bonded to his career.  You should have seen his face when I told him that Skyfire left behind a Creation."

Turning his optics back on and his gaze back towards his kinsmech, Lunarion smiled wanly.  "Shows how much Jumpstart actually talked to my sibling. Sky actually did consider the idea of bonding once.  I remember him telling me one time that there was a mech he had an interest in, and would be approaching him with the offer to court once he felt he could support a Conjunx."

"Oh, really?"  Meson replied.  "I can't say I ever heard about that."

The smile became bitter.  "That's because he ended up not doing it.  I don't know why.  It was a couple vorns after this conversation that he had his accident.  Solarion decided there was no point in saying anything to the family at large, since it never happened."

"I see," Meson replied.  It sounded very much like something his Co-Creator would do, to be honest.  He might have grieved for Skyfire as much as Ionic and his remaining Creation did, but since he had an heir remaining, he would have thought it better to groom the living Creation for the time when he would lead the family than dwell on the believed to be dead one.  But he knew better than to bring up such a sore subject with Lunarion.  "Did you ever learn the mech's designation?"

Lunarion shook his head.  "No.  I know that Sky thought a lot of him, though.  He did mention the mech was a flightframe.  He also talked a little about his chosen's temperament, which I thought seemed...mercurial, to be honest.  But at the same time, he also seemed to be someone who could match Sky in processing power, and I know my sibling enjoyed being challenged like that."  The bitterness seemed to fade, becoming slightly more wistful.  "Kind of wish I did know more, but nothing to be done for that now.  He clearly moved on, though, seeing as he Sired a Creation on someone else," he finished, glancing out the window once more. "I think we're almost there."

The other shuttle now glanced out the window and noticed that Lunarion seemed to be correct, as the transport they'd arrived in was starting to descend in front of a mid-sized gold and silver house.  Likely a clan home, judging by the length and number of levels, Meson felt.  While Lunarfire had never had such a home (Jetfire felt that it was far too much of a waste of money to build one, not to mention felt it too unsafe to group them all together in one spot), he'd seen a few such in Altihex as a youngling.  The war had put paid to that in Altihex, as most surviving clans felt it better to spread out more, as Jetfire had done with Lunarfire, once they'd returned to Cybertron.

Apparently, Vos hadn't felt the same, Meson thought slightly ruefully.  But perhaps it was their own way of dealing with the scars of the past.

In any case, there were more important things to consider right now.

"It seems you're right," he agreed, as the transport trembled to a stop.  Both mechs rose from their seat, and Meson laid a hand on his _cognitos'_ shoulder and smiled gently.

"Let's go meet our new kinsmech, shall we?"

* * *

Inside, the two were greeted by a yellow and blue Seeker bearing a streamlined frame.  As they entered, he lifted a fist to his Spark in greeting.

"Greetings.  I am Metalhawk of the Vosian House Windflare, and I will be your escort to my Clan Head's study, where you will first be meeting with my Clan Head Huracan, then be introduced to Skyblaze of House Windflare and his Creator Astrum of House Windflare shortly afterwards," the Seeker stated formally.

"I am Lunarion, heir to the Altihexian House Lunarfire," Lunarion replied, also placing a fist over his Spark.  "I am accompanied by my kinsmech Meson, also of the Althexian House Lunarfire, and we thank you for your hospitality."

The Seeker called Metalhawk nodded.  "Follow me if you would then, please," he stated firmly and turned to move up the stairs, the two shuttleframes close behind.

"You have quite the grand home here," Meson remarked as they passed through the corridors, trying to lighten the solemn mood.

Metalhawk glanced back and chuckled.  "Indeed.  Huracan wished to demonstrate that our clan was in a better place than prior to the war," he replied easily.  "It was actually larger, once upon a time."  His features became solemn.  "Our numbers were much higher as well.  We are a clan in a state of recovery, I suppose you could say."

"The war took much away," Lunarion murmured, a shadow crossing his face.

Metalhawk nodded.  "True, but in some ways it also gave back," he remarked cryptically.  "In any case, with Astrum's return along with his Creation, we now stand at thirty-eight members.  Ten of those are kin-tied or adopted from Vector Sigma.  We expect the numbers to go up again in time."

"May Primus continue to bless your house, then," Meson replied softly.

Metalhawk inclined his head slightly.  "Thank you," he said, just as quietly.

Not another word was spoken between them as they continued on their walk towards the room where the meeting would take place, all of them lost in their own somber thoughts

Finally, Metalhawk stopped in front of a rather ornate looking door.  He pressed the button on the intercom set into the frame, and spoke.  "Huracan, Lunarion of Clan Lunarfire and his kinsmech Meson, also of Clan Lunarfire have arrived, and I have brought them to you as requested."

"Thank you, Metalhawk," came a deep, smooth-sounding voice from the intercom.  A moment later, the door opened.  Metalhawk stepped back, then turned to the two mechs with them and made a gesture indicating that they should enter.

"You will not be accompanying us?" Lunarion asked.

Metalhawk shook his head.  "No, I will be informing Astrum you're here, and then bringing Skyblaze to meet you both.  Huracan wanted to greet you himself before this, as is his duty as the head of our family."

Lunarion nodded.  "Then we will not keep you," he replied.

Metalhawk smiled.  Then he made a short bow and turned to walk away as the other two entered the study.

As they entered the room, a sea-green Seeker rose from his seat, and introduced himself as Metalhawk had done, placing a fist over his Spark.  "I am Huracan, Clan Head of the Vosian house Windflare, and I welcome you to my home."

Lunarion and Meson once more made the same gesture, and Lunarion spoke in reply.  "I am Lunarion, heir of Clan Lunarfire, and I am accompanied by my near-kin _cognitos_ Meson, also of Clan Lunarfire."

Huracan nodded.  "Greetings to you both."  He once more sat down and motioned to two heavily padded chairs that had been moved into the study.  As the two shuttleframes took a seat, Huracan spoke once more.  "I am glad you could come.  I trust your journey from Altihex was not an unpleasant one?"

Lunarion smiled politely.  "It wasn't.  Though I won't deny it also wasn't without some apprehension."  His tone was neutral.

Meson fought against rolling his optics, knowing how much of an understatement _that_ was.

Fortunately, Huracan seemed to take his kinsmech's words in the spirit in which they were given.  "Fair enough," he replied easily.  "I can imagine it was quite the shock to receive such news as my _cognitos_ Whitewind imparted.  One doesn't normally expect to receive word concerning a dead or believed dead mech so long after the news of said death is reported.  Particularly not news of this nature."  A grim smile.  "Primus knows I was surprised to learn Astrum was alive, and not only that, had a Creation.  We had long ago given him up for dead, killed during the in-fighting for the Decepticon leadership following Megatron's death."  Noticing the puzzlement on the other two mechs' faces, he clarified, "There were three of my kin in the Decepticons.  The two who returned brought back the report that Astrum was dead."

"Ah," Meson murmured.  "That makes sense."

Huracan's features became serious.  "I will be honest with you.  Astrum was only really expecting that you would want to meet with Skyblaze, and that if you wanted to speak with him, whether immediately afterwards or at a later date, he would agree to that then.  Your wishing to meet him at the same time was...surprising, to say the least."

Lunarion frowned.  "It wouldn't be right to meet a youngling without his or her Creator present," he pointed out.  "If he was in his mid to late third frame, that would be more understandable, due to being nearly an adult; but as I was informed, Skyblaze is currently in his second frame. so is still young enough to need a Creator or guardian accompany them.  Not to mention," he finished grimly, "I have an interest in the information Astrum holds, as you know."

A flicker or sympathy appeared in Huracan's optics.  "I understand," he said more gently.  "But meeting him later wouldn't have changed the information he is willing to relate.  It is something he has borne for over three hundred vorns.  It could keep for a little longer."

Meson could understand where Huracan was coming from.  And really, he wasn't wrong.  But when Lunarion got an idea in his head, he could be every bit as stubborn as Skyfire had been.  It seemed to run in their family.  During his lifetime, Jetfire had been heard to say more than once that he wished some of his descendants could have inherited Solaris' more flexible temperament over his own.

As if to underline Meson's thoughts, Lunarion's features hardened just slightly.  "Perhaps," he conceded.  "However, you wouldn't know what it is like to lose a sibling twice over.  The second time without ever knowing he had returned to life to begin with."

Huracan raised a browridge.  "You want some closure," he said carefully.

Lunarion smiled bitterly.  "Something like that," he replied.

Meson noticed Huracan frown just slightly, but before the Windflare Clan Head could reply, there was a beep from the door intercom.  "Huracan," Metalhawk's voice floated into the room, "I have returned with Astrum and Skyblaze."

Huracan's features became slack once more.  "Thank you, Metalhawk," he said crisply.  "Enter."

Lunarion and Meson both turned around as much as their frames would allow as the door opened.  Metalhawk could be seen first, only to step aside for a moment, allowing precedence to those he was escorting.

It was Skyblaze who entered first.  Meson felt his intakes become as still as they had when he'd first seen that holoimage of the youngling that Whitewind had shown him.  There was no doubt he was Skyfire's.  Even putting aside his frame, the features were unmistakable, as was his predominant coloration.  The only differences seemed to be in his optics and forearms, along with his hands and feet, which were blue.  Skyblaze's features were wary, as were his optics.  Perhaps due to living on the move for most of his life, Meson mused.  Never settling down would make it hard for anyone to be able to trust total strangers, most likely.

He took a sidelong glance at Lunarion, whose features had now shifted once more, to a somewhat startled expression.  Meson couldn't blame him for that, as it really was like looking at a ghost in some ways.  Not completely, of course, but very certainly one could tell at first glance that this was indeed a Creation of Skyfire's.

Huracan cleared his intakes, breaking the two other adult mechs out of their shock.  "Hello, Skyblaze," he said warmly.  "These mechs are the ones from Clan Lunarfire that your Creator has told you wished to meet you."

Skyblaze's features were still wary, but he seemed to relax slightly at the words of his Clan Head, Meson thought.  The youngling didn't break his gaze from them, seeming uncertain of what to do next.

It was Lunarion who broke the silence, apparently deciding to do away with the formalities.  He smiled at Skyblaze and introduced himself.  "Hello, Skyblaze.  My designation is Lunarion of Clan Lunarfire.  Your Sire, Skyfire, was my elder sibling."

A flicker of interest appeared in Skyblaze's optics, and the wary look seemed to recede just slightly.  Meson took his turn.  "I am Meson, also of Clan Lunarfire," he said kindly.  "Skyfire was a first-generation _cognitos_ of mine.  Your Beta-Sire Solarion and my own Sire Stellarios are siblings."

Skyblaze still didn't speak, though, apparently still uncertain of what to say, in spite of his curiosity.  Behind them, Huracan spoke again, still pleasantly.  "It is all right, Skyblaze."

Skyblaze looked worried now as he lifted his gaze towards Huracan.  "Shouldn't I wait for my Carrier?" he asked.  "He was supposed to meet them, too."

"Indeed," Huracan replied.  "But he wished for you to be introduced first before he entered.  They are kin to you, after all, and not him.  Nor is he kin-tied.  Astrum has explained to you what that means, correct?"

Skyblaze nodded.  "He wasn't bonded to Sire and can't claim anything concerning Sire of them because of that."

Meson glanced back in time to see Huracan nod.  "That's correct.  He is no relation to them in any form, Skyblaze.  You, on the other hand, do have relation to Clan Lunarfire in spite of being given full protection of Clan Windflare, and thus could be considered kin-tied to them."

Skyblaze nodded again, the wary look having faded to become a more serious one.  "Okay," he said, then turned his gaze back to Meson and Lunarion.  "I'm called Skyblaze, and am of Clan Windflare," he continued.  "My Creators are my Sire Skyfire and Carrier..." he paused briefly, frowning, then it faded away as he picked back up again, "Astrum, of Clan Windflare."

Meson found himself frowning at the youngling's brief hesitation, and another quick sidelong glance at his kinsmech suggested he'd noticed that pause as well.  Glancing back at Huracan, he noticed that all signs of friendliness had vanished, and there was now a stern expression on his features.  Meson also thought he detected some concern in the Seeker's optics.

Before Meson could do more than wonder about this, the sound of a weary intake distracted his attention from the Windflare Clan Head back towards the door.

Another Seeker stood in the doorway now, and Meson's optics widened at the sight of him.

No, he'd never met this mech before, but he'd certainly seen enough holovids to know exactly who he was looking at.  There was no mistaking the features, nor the unusual tri-coloration he sported.

_Primus...But he's supposed to be dead!_

_Wasn't he?_

Meson knew the mech in front of them had to see the shock written all over his and Lunarion's faces, but Starscream betrayed no emotion in either face or optics and just shifted his wings to a neutral position, meeting their optics squarely.

Never breaking his gaze from them, he lifted his fist in front of his Spark as he stepped into the room.

Stopping next to his Creation, he finally spoke.

"Greetings.  I am Starscream, also called Astrum, of Clan Windflare, Creation to Crosswind of Clan Windflare and Stration, kin-tied of Clan Windflare."

He lowered his fist to his side and placed a protective hand on Skyblaze's shoulder.  Still keeping his optics directly on the two shuttleframes in front of him, he spoke once more:

"It seems we have some matters to discuss."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starscream certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he? ^_~
> 
> That aside, I would like to say that following this, I will be doing one more update to the Skyblaze Chronicles, specifically to Adventures in Parenting, then I will be taking a brief break from the TF fandom to focus on a couple of projects for a pair of fandoms that have been in my thoughts recently. 
> 
> I will be working on Spark of My Spark's next chapter as well, but a dearth of new ideas for original TF stories is giving me some concern, and I feel it would be wise to step back for now to allow my creative juices for this fandom to regenerate somewhat. I will still be reading and leaving comments as I can, however. 
> 
> Not planning on leaving forever. I have plans for Spark, and intend to see them through. I will be back before too long. ^_^


	3. Failure to Negotiate

* * *

_“My scars remind me that I did indeed survive my deepest wounds. That in itself is an accomplishment. And they bring to mind something else, too. They remind me that the damage life has inflicted on me has, in many places, left me stronger and more resilient. What hurt me in the past has actually made me better equipped to face the present.”_   ―  Steve Goodier

* * *

Lunarion surged to his feet, his face contorting with rage.  He whirled on Huracan.  "Is this some kind of joke?"

Huracan met Lunarion's gaze calmly.  "Do sit down if you would," he said coolly, "and this will all be explained."

"It had better be one fragging good explanation!" snarled Lunarion.  "I came to find out answers, not learn that you wanted me to talk to a war criminal!"

Skyblaze's wings stiffened, and Starscream could feel fear coming through the bond they shared, along with confusion and anger at the angry mech.  He squeezed his Creation's shoulder, and sent a pulse of reassurance back.

He then turned his attention back to Lunarion.  "And you were going to be given those answers.  No one was lying to you about that," Starscream stated firmly, trying to keep his own temper from rising.  "I do apologize that you were blindsided by my presence, but it wasn't expected by any of my kin that you would require meeting me along with Skyblaze as I wasn't bonded to Skyfire."

"Is that so?" Lunarion hissed.

"It was," Huracan said, still coolly.  "Starscream knew very well that Clan Lunarfire had no more met him than we ever met Skyfire, and thus he could make no claims on you or your kin.  His and my only expectation was that you'd be willing to meet Skyblaze in the company of a trusted chaperone.  There are certain terms he lives under by order of Rodimus Prime, who has also recently been informed of Starscream's survival; one of them is that he calls no attention to himself, which you put paid to when you insisted on meeting with the Carrying parent of Skyblaze.  You were the one who insisted on this meeting, Lunarion.  Don't blame me or Starscream for your being surprised in this manner."

 _::Though I will blame Whitewind for this debacle::_ , he sent over private comms to Starscream.

 _::You and me both::_ , Starscream sent back.  He understood why Whitewind had done what he did, but his impulsive action had just created a slagstorm that was likely to cause harm to Skyblaze in the long run.  He hadn't forgotten the way Skyblaze had asked if Starscream's own clan would accept him, and knew his Creation felt the same fear in regards to his Sire's family.  Lunarion's anger was doing nothing to alleviate that fear.

Starscream took a quick glance at the mech called Meson.  That mech looked both stunned and mortified at the same time, but there was no anger to be seen in his features.  _Perhaps this situation could be salvaged if Lunarion's kinsmech was willing to listen_ , the tri-color jet thought.

On the other hand, there was no way to be certain if Meson would be willing to assist with calming Lunarion down.  Either way, it would be Skyblaze who would hurt the most from this.  Starscream could live without having to deal with Skyfire's kin for the rest of his functioning if need be.  Skyblaze was just learning what it meant to be part of an extended family, to have actual relatives.  Rejection would leave its mark on his youngling.

Even if the situation could be salvaged, though, there was still the matter of Skyblaze hearing his Carrier being disparaged in front of him.  He wouldn't be likely to forgive that slight, not ever.  Whatever Starscream had once been to other Cybertronians, Skyblaze had only ever known the Carrier who'd been there for him from the very moment of his birth; the Creator who'd raised and loved him under the most difficult of circumstances.  He'd never known the violent mech Starscream had used to be, just the caring one he'd become.

He stepped forward, shielding his youngling, and spoke.  "Huracan is correct, Lunarion," he began sternly, drawing the attention of everyone towards him.  "I had no intention of requesting a meeting for myself.  My kinsmech, Whitewind, was only requested to inform you of Skyblaze's existence.  Nothing more.  It was his own decision to tell you that I had witnessed Skyfire's death...."

"Is that so?" Lunarion sneered.

"It is," Starscream averred.  He would not be cowed by this mech.  He'd dealt with worse in his time.  "My first and foremost concern has always been Skyblaze's welfare from the moment he was born. That includes making sure he has a support system beyond me."  His optics narrowed as he stepped forward, keeping his gaze locked firmly on the mech in front of him. "It _also_ includes making sure that he isn't exposed to.. _.toxic_ influences, shall we say?"

Lunarion bristled, and his wings hiked up.  "Excuse me?"

Starscream flared out his own wings.  "You heard me," he said, in a low, dark voice.

Skyblaze was on the verge of involving himself in this discussion, Starscream could tell from what he was feeling through the bond.  Unfortunately, this wasn't like the temple with Sunstorm.  Sunstorm had allowed Skyblaze's standing up to him because it had intrigued him enough to be willing to listen.  It had further helped that Starscream had told his Creation something about his siblings before they'd reached the temple.  In this instance, though, Clan Lunarfire was an unknown, and there was no way to predict how Lunarion would react if Skyblaze decided to defend his Creator.

He needed to end this.  Now.

Starscream turned towards Huracan.  "Skyblaze is becoming upset," he said to his clan Head.  "If it is all right, I would request permission to leave for a brief time to allow him to calm down."

"Granted," Huracan replied grimly, agreeing so quickly that there was no doubt in Starscream's processor that he had noticed something in Skyblaze's features that had led him to draw similar conclusions.

Lunarion growled.  "Not so fast...," he began, but before he could speak any further, Meson finally spoke up. 

"Lunarion, _don't_ ," he said, his voice tense.

"Meson...," Lunarion started to speak again, likely to protest further, but Meson stopped him once more.

"Let them leave, Lunarion," his _cognitos_ said, still tensely.  "I think enough damage has been done today, don't you?"

The gray shuttle seemed stunned into silence.  Starscream used that moment of distraction to focus on his youngling.  'Come along, Skyblaze," he said to his Creation.  "Why don't we go outside so you can fly?"

There was a bitter, unhappy expression on Skyblaze's young face as he looked up at Starscream.  "Okay," he said glumly.  "But I don't want to come back in here, Creator."

Starscream felt his Spark clench just slightly.  It was just as he'd feared.  "You won't have to, then," he said gently.

There was a strangled sound from behind him, but Starscream ignored it in favor of taking his Creation's hand and leading Skyblaze from the room.

However, just before Starscream stepped outside, he felt driven by an impulse to drive home a point to Lunarion.  Turning around, he said in a calm, low voice, "Skyfire didn't talk about his family to me very much.  Thanks to your behavior, I am now beginning to understand just _why_."

Without another word, he turned and left the room, the door sliding shut behind him and Skyblaze.

As Starscream and Skyblaze headed down the corridors towards the outside, Starscream's features became grim.

_That could have gone better._

He was definitely going to have words with Whitewind.

* * *

After Starscream and Skyblaze left the room, there was silence for a few kliks, finally broken by Huracan.

"Given that Skyblaze has declared he doesn't want to speak with you, I am calling an end to this meeting," he stated, still grimly.  "Metalhawk will guide you out."

"What?" Lunarion stated, still somewhat stunned by those last words of Starscream's.

"You heard me," Huracan replied, his voice now cold.  "And just in case you're thinking of spreading the word that Starscream still lives, do remember that there is no such mech as 'Starscream' in our family records.  You would be hard put to prove anything, particularly since he will have departed Cybertron by the time you return to Altihex."  His last words held a tone of warning.

"You can't just cover this up...," Lunarion sputtered.

Huracan rose from his chair and flared out his wings in warning.  "I think you'll find I actually _can,_ " he replied icily.  "You were invited to my home with good intentions, and once you see who you are meeting, you proceed to harangue my kinsmech and throw his past actions in his face.  In the presence of his own Creation, no less, a youngling who has never known anyone but a caring parent.  Simply put, gentlemechs, you have worn out your welcome with this behavior and therefore nullified any potential agreement we could have come to.  So I am asking you to leave.  Now. "  Unspoken was the warning that they'd both best remain silent on the matter of his kinsmech's survival.

Meson rose from his own seat.  "Might I be allowed to speak before we leave?" he asked carefully.

"Make it quick," Huracan stated, the tone of his voice indicating they should indeed make it quick.

Meson nodded.  "You must understand that we were surprised by this revelation," he began carefully.  "We weren't expecting to deal with a mech who not only was one of the more vicious of Megatron's generals, but was also present when Skyfire disappeared the previous time.  It was a shock to us to learn he still lived, and was walking free."

Huracan snorted.  "You believe he has been walking free?" he asked, in a tone of disbelief.  "Allow me to disabuse you of that notion.  From the moment Starscream was removed from Cybertron three hundred twenty vorns ago, he has been confined to one place or another.  First it was a secure medical ward, then it was a merchant ship owned by a former comrade of his.  He seldom leaves said ship, usually when away from Cybertron, and has only recently been allowed a small amount of freedom by Rodimus Prime.  Skyblaze has been the only good thing in his life.  That you tried to drive a wedge into that will not be forgotten.  Either by him or by Skyblaze."

He sat back down.  "Now, if that is all you have to say, our business here is concluded."  His voice held a tone of finality that neither mech could ignore.

Meson let out a heavy vent, and turned to his kinsmech.  "We'd best go now, Lunarion."  When his kinsmech seemed like he was about to argue, Meson continued over comms, _::While Huracan is still being somewhat civil.::_

 _::Meson...::_ , Lunarion began.

Meson shook his head.  : _:We've worn out our welcome.  We need to leave before we're thrown out.::_

Lunarion seemed to slump at those words as the realization of what he'd just done finally sank in, but he nodded heavily.

The two mechs took their leave of House Windflare in silence.

* * *

"I heard about what happened."

Starscream, who'd been leaning against one of the pillars leading to the garden, nodded at the speaker as he watched Skyblaze practicing on how to maneuver with his thrusters.

"I'm sure you did, Slipstream," he said wearily.  "I think the whole house is going to know by night cycle."  He rubbed at his optics.

"From what I heard, you handled that situation pretty well, Slipstream replied, turning her own gaze to watch her _nexphos._ "I mean, you did let them live, after all."

Starscream shot her a withering look.  "I'm not stupid, Slipstream.  Even Huracan wouldn't have stood for that one."

"Yeah," she agreed.  "How are you holding up?"

"I've heard worse said about me, Stream.  I'll deal with it.  His comments were rather tame, compared to some that I've heard thrown at me," he replied.

Slipstream hummed thoughtfully.  "Fair," she finally said.  "How's the kid coping with it?"

"Not well," Starscream replied.  He let out a heavy huff from his vents.  "He was actually looking forward to this, as nervous as he was, and to hear me yelled at as I was bothers him."

"I know you said you told him a little bit about what you were like during the war, though," his sibling pointed out.  "It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to him."

"You would think," Starscream agreed.  "But he's never seen that side of me, Stream.  He can't reconcile what he's been told with the person he's always known."  Another heavy vent.  "In all honesty, he's never met anyone who holds personal animosity before, which makes it harder for him to accept how vicious I could be at one time."

"You're worried about that," Slipstream said.  It wasn't a question.

Starscream nodded.  "I am.  Personality-wise, he is so much like me when I was young, Stream.  Yes, I'm not like that anymore.  Skyfire's actions up to and including his death helped me understand I couldn't continue to put myself or my own needs first.  I had to change.  And once I pulled my own head out of my aft when Skyblaze was born, I've been trying to keep my promise to myself to be better.  I've tried to curb Skyblaze's personality into better directions, but his solitary upbringing means he can't always understand that the world isn't going to see things as he does."

Slipstream frowned thoughtfully.  "You know, Huracan would probably be willing to give you shelter again.  You'd just have to change your colors, but nothing more than that."

Starscream considered the idea for a few kliks, continuing to watch his Creation, and smiling at the sight of two Seeker younglings joining Skyblaze.  "I'll keep that in mind," he finally replied.  "I assume that those two are Volwind and Glassfire?"

Slipstream grinned.  "Yep."

"They fly well together," Starscream observed.

"Yep.  Would make for a pretty different Trine," Slipstream replied, still grinning.

"We'll see, Slipstream," Starscream responded easily, watching as the three chased each other around, finding himself amused at how well his Creation could keep up with the two young Seekers.  He felt the tension slip away as he watched the younglings playing.

Perhaps the meeting had gone poorly, Starscream mused.  But maybe there could be something salvaged from this whole mess.  Not right now, perhaps, but eventually.

"We'll see."

* * *

"Feeling better?"  Meson asked, upon their return to their hotel room.

Lunarion shot a glance at his _cognitos_. "No," he muttered.  "I'm not."

He let out a deep invent and went on, "In fact, I'm feeling a lot worse than I did this morning cycle."

"Not surprising," Meson murmured.  He was feeling more than just a little shaken by the events of the day himself.  "We certainly blew it, didn't we?"

"It was just seeing him, and realizing exactly who it was...," Lunarion replied, sitting himself down on one of the berths in the room.  "It wasn't just the fact of seeing the Decepticon Air Commander there, though, Meson."

Meson frowned.  "What else what there?"

Lunarion smiled bitterly.  "He was the one who accompanied Skyfire on his last expedition," he replied.

Meson replied carefully, "I am aware, considering I did point that out to Huracan, you know."

Lunarion shook his head.  "Yes, but what you don't know is that Solarion and Ionic didn't believe he'd caused the accident.  Storms happened on some worlds and shuttles had been brought down before by the weather.  They tried explaining that to me when I got upset after hearing the news."

"You blamed him," Meson deduced, reading between the lines of what his kinsmech had just said.

"I did," Lunarion confirmed.  "And to see him standing there, and realizing that he'd stood witness to Skyfire's loss both times and just walked away...I lost it, Meson."

Meson smiled sadly.  "I get it, believe it or not," he said.  "But you picked a Pit of a moment to vent your anger, Lunarion.  With a youngling present?  Your own _nexphos_?  As blindsided as I was, even I could understand Skyblaze's desire to not want to talk to us any further.  That was not a great first impression, Lunarion."

"I know.  Frag it all, Meson, I _know_!" Lunarion cried out.  "Believe me, I've been kicking myself from the moment I realized I'd blown it."

He let out a heavy vent.  "I just don't know what to do," he whispered.

Meson didn't reply for a few kliks, and the room fell silent as both mechs became lost in thought.  Finally, Meson spoke.

"You're going to be the head of Clan Lunarfire one day," he began.  "That means you're going to have to deal with situations you're not going to like, and you're going to have to learn to keep a handle on your emotions and be careful of what battles you pick."

"I know that, Meson," Lunarion replied, rubbing at his face.

"Then you're going to have to decide what is more important to you in this instance:  Forging a relationship with your _nexphos_ , or your rage at the past. I understand it won't be easy," Meson raised his hand as Lunarion looked like he might protest, "but the fact of the matter is that regardless of what you think of his Creator, he has been the only parent that Skyblaze has ever known.  I would say that he loves his parent very much.  Not to mention that, judging from his appearance, there were no signs of neglect or abuse."

"I did notice," Lunarion conceded. 

"You do know that Huracan will expect an apology for your behavior before he will even consider allowing his young kinsmech near you again.  I would suggest spending the evening coming up with one.  We can send it over in the morning cycle and wait for a response."

Lunarion was quiet for a long time.  "What if he refuses to intercede?  Or he does and Skyblaze still refuses to speak with us?"

Meson smiled sadly.  "I think you know the answer to that question, kinsmech of mine."

Lunarion bowed his head, acknowledging the truth of the statement.

"So let us begin, then," he replied.

_And hope it is not to late to try again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. Got busy with a new story and working on an older one. Thanks to NaNoWriMo, though, all the remaining chapters have been written up. The other two will be released soon.


	4. Starting Over Again?

* * *

_“Some people see scars, and it is wounding they remember. To me they are proof of the fact that there is healing.”_ ―  Linda Hogan 

_“Time heals all wounds. But not this one. Not yet.”_ ― Marie Lu, _Champion_

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Excuse me?  They want to what?"

Huracan grimaced, but repeated his previous words, "They have sent a formal apology for their behavior and would like to know if it would be possible to speak with Skyblaze."

Starscream off-lined his optics and let out a heavy vent.  "That's what I thought you said," he muttered.

"I know.  It surprised me as well to receive this particular communication," the Windflare Clan Head replied.  "After you left my office yesterday, I made it clear that I considered our business ended."

"Apparently they didn't agree," Starscream said, on-lining his optics once more and shaking his head.

"Apparently," Huracan agreed.

"May I see the communication?" the tri-color jet asked.

Huracan nodded.  "I downloaded it onto a datapad, just in case you asked," he replied, opening a drawer and pulling it out as he spoke.

Starscream took the datapad from his kinsmech and read the words in silence.  After he finished, he tapped it against his leg for a klik or two, gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"I know what I think," he said finally.  "But what do you think?"

Huracan smiled unpleasantly.  "I think they realized they fragged up and believe this apology will be enough to make amends," he said dryly.

"Very similar to what I was thinking," Starscream replied, reaching over to set the datapad on the desk.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.  "After the evening meal, I spoke to Skyblaze in our rooms concerning what happened," he began.  "He wants nothing more to do with them, Huracan.  He's upset that they can't understand that I'm not that mech anymore and thinks they're being unfair."

Huracan frowned.  "Did you try to explain to him that they do have a right to their own beliefs, even if he disagrees with them?"

"I did," Starscream confirmed.  "But as I said to Slipstream not too long after leaving this room, he can't reconcile the mech people remember to the one he does, and not having any prior contact with mechs who have reason to hate me hasn't helped matters in that regard.  He won't budge."

"Understandable," Huracan replied, a grim expression appearing on his face.  "But he can't change the fact that not everyone is going to see you the way he does.  Time has passed, but even I know how long memories can be, given our natural lifespans.  The war is still a galvanizing topic for some Cybertronians even now."

Starscream shifted one arm to rub at his optics.  "Believe me, I know.  I am hoping that the more times he interacts with Clan Windflare and other Cybertronians, he'll get a better perspective, but that will take time, considering we can only visit every so often.  Not to mention that it doesn't help the situation we have _now_."

"Indeed," Huracan replied thoughtfully.  After a few kliks, he spoke again.  "I have an idea, Starscream."

His kinsmech raised a browridge.  "Really?"

"Yes," Huracan replied.  "But I would like to run it by you first."

"I'm listening," the other Seeker said.

Huracan explained what he had in mind.  "I will tell them that I have relayed the apology to Skyblaze's Carrier.  Further, I will also inform them that he would like to speak to them himself regarding the events of last day cycle as he and I both would like to confirm whether the sentiments they express are genuine."

Starscream raised his browridge once more.  "You assume I am willing to go along with this."

"I know," Huracan replied.  "And you are within your rights to refuse to.  However, if they agree, it would confirm that they are indeed serious, and we can proceed from there."

Starscream considered  it.  "Skyblaze would still be unlikely to agree to meet them again, even if they are," he pointed out.

Huracan nodded.  "I know that's a possibility, but it is a risk I am willing to take.  But this does give you a chance to find out if they are indeed serious and if they are, you can let them know what Skyblaze has said to you.  Their reaction will let us know how to proceed from there."

Starscream nodded now.  "All right, then.  I will go along with this."  He smirked.  "If only to watch them squirm a little."

Huracan chuckled.  "And here I'd thought you'd reformed.," he said, a trace of amusement in his voice.

Starscream didn't drop the smirk.  "When it comes to my mechling getting hurt, I make exceptions," he replied.

Huracan outright laughed.  "Spoken like a true Creator," he said once he stopped.  "I will get that message out right away."

Starscream rose from his seat.  "I'll go talk to Skyblaze to let him know what is happening," he said.

Huracan sobered then.  "Good luck then, Starscream," he said seriously.

"Thank you, Huracan," Starscream replied, then turned to leave the room.

_I have a feeling I am going to need it._

* * *

Skyblaze didn't take it well at all.

"Why do you have to talk to them?  They don't like you," he said bitterly after hearing what had been decided between his parent and Clan Head.

"I told you, Skyblaze.  They claim to want to make amends.  I am going to see if they are being serious about it," his Carrier responded calmly.

Skyblaze just looked at the floor.  "It's not fair," he whispered.  It didn't feel right to him that his Carrier wanted to deal with mechs that hated him.  The youngling knew that his Creator hadn't been a good mech during the war, but he wasn't that mech any longer.

It just didn't make sense to Skyblaze how his parent could be so willing to talk to people who hated him.

"Skyblaze," his Creator said gently, "I know it is difficult for you to understand right now, but sometimes in life you're going to have to deal with situations you don't like.  Arguing with people who don't like me isn't going to change their opinions of me.  There's nothing to be done about that."

Skyblaze just continued to stare at the floor.

"Hey."  A hand was placed under his chin, and Skyblaze's face was lifted up to look at his Creator, who was smiling gently at him.  "It'll be all right, Skyblaze.  I'm not going to force you to see them again, but I do want you to think about what I just said, okay?  I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did, once upon a time."

Skyblaze just looked at his parent, who had never once lied to him in his life.  If he was being told that it was important for him to behave a certain way, then it must be important.  Still...he couldn't forget that someone had badmouthed his Creator in front of him.

But he couldn't disappoint his Creator, either.  "I'll think about it, Carrier," he whispered.

His parent pulled him into a hug.  "All I ask, Brightspark," he replied.

Skyblaze hugged his Creator back.  "Love you, Creator," he said.

"Love you more," his parent replied, releasing him from the hug a klik later.  "Now, let's head for recharge, shall we?  I understand that your Co-Creator Slipstream wants to take you to the Flight Academy tomorrow."

Skyblaze perked up.  He'd asked his new friends about it after they'd mentioned they went there and had wanted to see it ever since.  He didn't think it would be so soon, though.  "Really?"

"Really," his Creator said with a grin.  "And she wants to leave early, so I think it's time to get some rest so she doesn't leave without you."

"Okay, Creator!" he replied with a grin of his own.

He turned and started heading for his berth, pausing briefly as he remembered something.  "Carrier?"

"Yes, Skyblaze?"  his Creator replied.

"Promise me you'll be okay?"

"Of course, Skyblaze," his Creator answered softly.  "Now get yourself to berth.  Busy day tomorrow, after all."

Skyblaze nodded. accepting his parent's promise, and headed for berth.

Even so, the youngling couldn't help but worry.

 _Hope they don't make him upset again_ , he thought, as he settled into recharge.

* * *

"Greetings, gentlemechs," Huracan said coolly as Meson and Lunarion entered his office once more.  "Take a seat, if you would."

Both shuttleframes nodded.  "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us again," Lunarion said warily as he and his kinsmech sat down.  "I know we didn't make a good first impression."

That was certainly an understatement, Huracan thought.  In all honesty, in spite of going forward with the idea, he hadn't really expected they would accept the terms he had set.  That they had done so seemed to indicate they were truly serious about making amends.

Still, there was the matter of whether Starscream would believe them, not to mention Skyblaze.  He hadn't been happy about the prospect of Starscream meeting with them again, according to his kinsmech.  He'd finally accepted that his Carrier was going to do it, but he didn't like it.  Slipstream had taken him and the other younglings out to keep Skyblaze distracted while this meeting was happening, for which Huracan was quite grateful.  If nothing else, Skyblaze wouldn't have completely unhappy memories of this visit.

"Starscream has been informed you have arrived and is on his way here," he said formally, pulling himself away from his pondering.  "I trust you both understand that this is your last chance?"

"We do," Lunarion said, as Meson nodded.

"Good," Huracan narrowed his optics.  "Because if Starscream decides he doesn't believe you're serious, he won't allow you to come within one mechanometer of his Creation ever again."

Both mechs flinched, but didn't try to remonstrate with him regarding that.  _Good,_ he thought.

Meson seemed like he was going to speak, but the sound of footsteps had both shuttles looking towards the door.  A pause, and then the door slid open, revealing Starscream, his features set into a cold, hard mask.  His wings were hiked up high.

A few astroseconds passed as his gaze fixed on the two shuttleframes, and then he broke the gaze and strode into the room and over to a chair that was positioned near Huracan.

He refocused his gaze on Lunarion and Meson as he sat down.   When he finally spoke, even Huracan felt himself shudder inside.

This wasn't the Starscream he had known as a youngling, or even the Starscream who he was getting to know again.

No, he realized grimly, this was Starscream the Decepticon Air Commander and sole parent to a youngling who he had been there for from the moment of his birth.

A dangerous combination indeed.

"First, I would like to make one thing extremely clear," Starscream began coldly.  "You may not like me, you may even hate the fact that I continue to exist when your kinsmech does not.  That is your prerogative, and I won't argue it.  But the next time you decide to insult and harangue me in front of my mechling will be the last, I may not have as much freedom of movement as I once did, but I am still perfectly capable of finding a way of making your lives very difficult."  His optics narrowed.  "I trust we understand each other?"

Huracan saw a flicker of nervousness in my Meson and Lunarion's optics as Lunarion replied, "We do," he said nervously.

Starscream smirked.  "Good," he hissed.  Then his features became neutral once more as he leaned back in his seat.  "Now, I believe there was something you wished to say to me?"

Lunarion bowed his head in acknowledgement as his frame visibly relaxed.  "I wished to apologize for my behavior yesterday.  It was uncalled for.  It was just..."  He took a heavy in-vent and then released it before he continued.  "I recognized who you were from the information we were given after Skyfire's accident prior to the war.  There was an image of you included with the notification the Academy sent."

Starscream's wings twitched, but his calm features never broke.  Knowing how it had affected his kinsmech back then, Huracan found himself amazed by the restraint his _cognitos_ was displaying.  It couldn't be easy for him to be reminded of that event.

Then again, he had witnessed a far worse event regarding Skyfire.  Perhaps he was looking at it through that perspective, Huracan mused.

Either way, Huracan suspected he would never know the answer to that question.

In any case, that was neither here nor there at the moment, he decided, refocusing back on the matter at hand.

Lunarion continued talking.  Whether he was encouraged or just simply made nervous by Starscream's silence was hard to tell.  "At the time," he was saying, "my Creators tried to remind me that freak storms did pop up on other worlds from time to time.  There were plenty of stories about these events.  They didn't blame you, knowing this.  They knew there was nothing you could have done."

Something indefinable passed through Starscream's optics.  "They didn't blame me, but you did, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Lunarion confirmed.

"I see," Starscream replied softly, his optics off-lining for a brief moment.

"He was my older sibling," Lunarion continued.  "He'd looked out for me since I was small, and we were close, even though there was a big-aft age gap between us."  He smiled wistfully.  "To know he was gone was just incomprehensible to me, and I wanted someone to blame.  Hearing the news that he'd died because of the war, that he'd been discovered and wakened, then died before we could hear again made it feel even worse.  We could have had a chance to meet again, but he had to get himself involved in a war."

"Whitewind said he received the impression from Meson that the Autobot who informed you of his death was thrown out on his aft," Starscream replied.

Lunarion smiled sardonically.  "He made a pretty good guess," was all the gray shuttle said in response to the comment.

"In any case," he continued, "what all that meant was that when I saw you and realized you'd been there both the times we lost Skyfire, I lost it.  It was a lot of old anger looking for an outlet and you became the target."

"You're still grieving," Starscream observed.  'Even after all this time."

Lunarion nodded.

"I know he probably wouldn't have wanted me to.  Pit, I know he probably wouldn't have blamed you, either," the shuttle admitted.  "But right now, I am having trouble dealing with all of this."

Starscream smiled somewhat unpleasantly.  "You think that I am not?  Or Skyblaze?  Until very recently, Lunarion, I didn't know if any of my kin still remained.  As a result, I was the only actual family that Skyblaze had.  Finding out that my family was alive and that he had more kin was amazing to him."  His optics narrowed.  "He was afraid they might not like him, that he would be rejected."

Huracan started slightly at those words.  He hadn't realized that, which made Starscream's lashing out when he made those pointed comments about the past more understandable.

"And then he finds out that his Sire had kin as well, and not only that wanted to meet him.  It was a daunting idea for him, but he has always wanted to know as much as he can about the mech he was named for, so he jumped at the chance.  But as before, he was afraid you might reject him.  And then you lashed out at me which, in his optics, was as good as rejection.

"As for myself, you have no idea how daunting it was for me to return to Vos and face my own kin again; it was about as daunting as agreeing to meet with you was.  I had no idea what to expect of any of Clan Lunarfire since, like I said earlier, Skyfire never spoke much to me about his kin.  I couldn't tell you why," he finished.

Meson stepped in here.  "There were those among our kin who felt he was wasting himself as a scientist.  Lunarion, his Creators, and Jetfire were really the only ones he kept in any regular contact with.  Still, the news of what had happened didn't sit well with anyone, even among those who believed he was throwing his life away.  I suspect that may have contributed to his silence."

Starscream's smile became small and sad.  "We are unlikely to ever know now," he remarked.

Meson bowed his head in reply.

"How did he die?"  Lunarion asked, his voice now very small.

"Galvatron," Starscream said softly.  "He believed I had claimed leadership of the Decepticons and wanted no rivals, so he went out looking for me, directed by a Decepticon who had a grudge.  I had been meeting Skyfire, as I believed, in secret.  I had gone looking for him that orn without knowledge of Galvatron's arrival to tell him that I had just learned I was Carrying."  A deep intake.  "When Galvatron came across us and was beginning to transform, Skyfire grabbed me from where I was standing and shielded me from Galvatron's sight.  He told me to keep  both myself and our Sparkling safe.  Then he dropped me in, just a few seconds before the blast went through him.  He died instantly.  I still don't know how it was possible, but the power and heat of that shot turned Skyfire into ash. I learned much later that he was entombed in a crypt in Kaon, his ashes believed to be both his and mine."

Lunarion made a shuddering in-vent, and released it very slowly.  "I see."  His wings began to tremble.

"So he was aware of his Creation being on the way before his death," Meson stated cautiously.

"He was," Starscream confirmed.  "I believe that is the reason for his actions that orn.  He wanted to make as certain as he could that the Sparkling lived."

Meson nodded.  "And afterwards?"

"I was taken into hiding by those Decepticons who didn't feel things were right with the new regime.  Up until recently, I have stayed there since. Skyblaze has grown up constantly on the move.  The ship is as much his home as mine, though he has left it at times when we have visited certain worlds.  A former comrade owns the ship on which we live."

:"So he has been relatively sheltered,"Meson mused.  "What led you to reach out, if I might ask?"

"About a half vorn ago, a chance encounter at the Crystal City market with a former Autobot brought me to Rodimus Prime's attention.  My former comrade was out with Skyblaze and the Autobot in question saw and noted his resemblance to Skyfire and myself.  He wanted answers, and they were given to him by me.  Skyblaze, knowing I intended to meet with the mech, was terrified I wouldn't be returning.  Even after he knew that I wasn't going to be arrested, but given a limited freedom, it took some time for him to believe it.  After that, I felt it was more than past time to see if any kin remained of Skyfire's or mine, so that Skyblaze could have more of a support system should anything happen to me.  I reached out to my clan once I determined they still existed.  Huracan offered to find out about Lunarfire.  The rest, you know."

Lunarion, who finally seemed to have pulled himself together, nodded.  "We do," he agreed.  "Out of curiosity, what would you have done had we declined to meet?"

Starscream looked Lunarion dead in the optic.  "As Whitewind said, I would have left it alone.  With Skyblaze as a member of Clan Windflare, he has all the rights and opportunities that come with being part of a clan.  Further, as I was neither bonded to Skyfire, nor had we officially begun the process of courtship at the time of his death, I would not have insisted on a meeting.  I have no claims to Clan Lunarfire."

"Fair," replied Lunarion.  "Though there are some Altihexian clans which would recognize him even without that benefit.  Lunarfire is one of them.  Jetfire believed in family, having so little of his own when he was young, and believed that all kin of ours should be acknowledged.  That Solarion is dragging his feet on the matter wouldn't have sat well with his own Sire, I assure you.  Particularly since Skyblaze's resemblance to Skyfire is very pronounced.  There is no doubt who Sired him."

"Huh," Starscream replied, a slight tone of surprise in his voice.  "I must say I was not expecting to hear that."

"I can imagine," Lunarion replied.  "And after the previous day cycle, I can certainly understand why you didn't expect that.  And believe me, after hearing even this small portion, I wish I could take my earlier words back."

"So what do you intend to do, then?" Huracan injected himself back into the discussion.  "As Starscream states, Skyblaze is a part of our clan.  He is, in fact, listed as a full member of our clan and not kin-tied.  He has full legal rights.  As Starscream can make no claims to Clan Lunarfire, Clan Lunarfire cannot make a full claim to Skyblaze.  Cybertronian law is clear in that regard."

"No, we can't legally claim him as a full member due to your clan's previous claim," Lunarion said thoughtfully.  "But he can be acknowledged as Skyfire's Creation in our family line.  I have limited power in my own clan at this time, but I will do all in my power to make sure that it is known that Skyblaze is a kin-tied member and should be acknowledged as such should he ever come to Altihex to seek out his Sire's kin.

"Where you are concerned, Starscream...You would normally be right that you had no legal claim, though the law is gray when it comes to an unbonded pairing and is usually dependent on what relationship the dead mech or femme's family had with the surviving parent.  You had none to ours as he had none to yours, but I think an exception can be made.  I will speak with my family when we return."

"You don't have to do that," Starscream replied, a flicker of shock having passed over his features right before he spoke.

"No, but I would like to make amends in some way.  Besides, if I am right in what I suspect, then it is likely that Skyfire would have begun courtship of you should events have played out differently."

Huracan saw Starscream's optics brighten briefly in surprise, but it faded so quickly that he wasn't sure if he had imagined it.  Though if what Lunarion said was so, he realized, it completely changed everything Starscream may have believed.

Starscream was speaking again.  "There...there is no way to know now," he said softly.  "Not for sure."

"No," Lunarion agreed, though the sad smile he wore once again on his features indicated he believed otherwise.  "Perhaps you are right.  Still, have I managed to convince you that I was serious in my intentions to make amends?"

Starscream regained his composure and studied both of the mechs in front of him.  Huracan could just about _hear_ the wheels turning in his kinsmech's head.  Finally, though, Starscream nodded.  "You have, but it isn't just me you'll have to convince."

"We know," Lunarion replied, with a nod of his own.  "But given the circumstances, I know you would prefer to discuss things with Skyblaze first.  And if at all possible, keep in touch with you."

"That can be arranged," Huracan agreed, after sharing a quick glance with Starscream.  "We will let you know should Skyblaze change his mind about meeting with you.  I will send you the comm. frequencies this evening cycle."

Lunarion smiled a little impishly.  "I am willing to teach him how a shuttle maneuvers in root mode, and later his alt-mode, once he reaches his third frame," he offered.

Starscream chuckled.  "I think that actually might end up working with him.  He truly enjoys flying."

"Then if we are done here, I think we can call this meeting to a close," Huracan said, and all four mechs rose from their seats.

As both shuttles turned to leave, Lunarion turned back briefly.  "Starscream, may the winds guide you safely."

Starscream flared up his wings, and smiled.

"Thank you, Lunarion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got longer than I anticipated, so I will be breaking the epilogue into a separate chapter. It'll be up at the start of December.


	5. Epilogue:  Moving Forward Once More

* * *

_“Chance is not a word to toss in the air. It’s a word to take in, a word to give yourself.”_ ― Michelle Muriel, _Water Lily Dance_

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

Starscream turned his head from where he had been standing at the window, having moved there after Huracan had left the room to escort Lunarion and Meson out.

The tri-color jet let out a short, bitter laugh, then turned back to stare out the window once more, laying a clenched fist on the plexiglass.

"I believed I'd made my peace with it long ago, Huracan.  After Skyblaze's birth, when I was in a more rational condition, I had plenty of time to think.  Little else to do when you're confined and caring for a Sparkling, after all."

"What did you decide, if I might ask?" Huracan asked gently.

Starscream removed his fist from the plexiglass and let his hand fall to his side.  He took a shuddering intake.  "I decided he had indeed wanted our Creation to live, and believed it was possible he had come to feel love for me.  I also decided that it was possible I was starting to feel the same way.  I made every effort after that to find a measure of comfort in those few memories of the half-orn before his death."

Another bitter laugh.  "And now comes Lunarion, telling me that Skyfire had actually started to fall in love with me during the time we were at the Academy together, during the time we traveled on our expeditions...And he didn't tell me, Huracan!"

Starscream whirled around now, his optics burning bright.  "He never told me, Huracan," he repeated in a heated tone, "and all i can do is wonder why he didn't tell me back then.  I might have still been violently angry, but at least it would have helped me get through some dark vorns afterwards."  He shook his head.  "Right now, I am wishing I could scream at him for taking so long to let me know."

Huracan smiled sadly.  "That is impossible, Starscream.  You know this."

Another deep ex-vent.  "I do.  But it makes it no easier," the tri-color jet replied.

"I imagine not," Huracan agreed.  "But at least you knew in the end, through his actions, what you meant to him.  Never forget that, Starscream."

Starscream gazed steadily at Huracan now.  "I never have, Huracan, and I never will," he swore.

His kinsmech nodded.  "I expect you won't," he replied.

"So what now?" Starscream asked.  This day cycle had left him drained, and now he just wanted to go lay in his berth for a while to assimilate it all. However, he suspected that would have to wait for now.

Walking over and laying a hand on his kinsmech's shoulder, Huracan spoke once more:  "Now that the matter with Clan Lunarfire is settled on our end, I think it is time we prepared everyone else for the eventuality of more Altihexians coming to visit."  He smiled wryly.  "We can start by working out what we are going to tell Skyblaze."

Starscream barked out a rueful laugh.  "I can tell you right now that he won't like it, no matter how we frame those words," he replied with a shake of his head.

Huracan smirked.  "And here you told Lunarion that Skyblaze can be bribed to change his processor."

"He needed something to hope for," Starscream said mischievously.  "Besides, it's true enough, considering how Slipstream won him over."

Huracan laughed.  "I did hear about that from her.  Sounds like another young mechling I knew once upon a time."

Starscream smiled ruefully.  "In spite of all my attempts to prevent history repeating itself," he replied.

Huracan chuckled.  "Come," he said as he removed his hand from Starscream's shoulder, "we have much work to do, and should get started on it right away."

"Indeed," Starscream replied easily, as he followed his kinsmech out of the room.

As they walked down the corridors to Huracan and Whitefire's rooms, Starscream couldn't help but be amazed by how things had turned out.  In spite of the initial meeting being rocky, things had somehow managed to work themselves out.  Granted, it wasn't likely all of Clan Lunarfire would accept the results, but having even a few members being willing to acknowledge Skyblaze would be good for him in the long run.  He wouldn't be alone should anything happen to Starscream between the two sides of his parents' families.

In the end, it seemed to have been worth the gamble.

And it looked like he wouldn't have to ream out Whitewind after all.

_Not bad_ , he thought.

_Not bad at all._

* * *

"So are you satisfied?"

Lunarion turned his gaze from the window of the transport leaving Vos to look at his kinsmech.  He nodded as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes, Meson," he replied.  "I am satisfied.  For the most part."

"'For the most part'?" Meson asked, quirking a browridge.

"I got to meet Skyfire's Creation, someone I thought could never exist, not with the way Skyfire was dragging his feet on the matter," he said with a rueful chuckle.  His features became serious.  "And I found out what actually happened to Skyfire as well as started making my peace with what happened to him the first time.  Not completely, but I can't really blame Starscream anymore," he finished.

"So even if Skyblaze chooses not to see you again, even with the added incentive, you would still think it worth it?" Meson asked one last question.

Lunarion chuckled again, this time bitterly.  "Yes, but if he doesn't, then I have no one to blame but myself.  As much as I disliked Starscream, I should have held my temper with a youngling in the room, _nexphos_ or not.  Of _course_ , he's going to have a strong connection to the parent who raised him, and his upbringing has left him somewhat sheltered from the universe, not to mention Cybertron.  You related just enough details from Whitewind's story that I should have anticipated that."

"We both should have," Meson admitted.  "For my part, I could have tried to stop you when you started yelling, but I didn't.  And then I made excuses.  They were true words, but even I admit they sounded like I was trying to excuse your actions."  He shook his head.  "But what's done is done, and at least we were able to mend what we could."

Lunarion nodded.  "We were.  And now comes the harder part of the business."

"What could be harder than apologizing to a youngling?"  Meson asked, somewhat amused.

"Yes.  Explaining to my adult Creations that they have a second-frame _cognitos_ , and to Windshift that we have a _nexphos_ that I may have blown things with."

Meson laughed.  "Your Creations will understand, I think.  Given he's a member of his Carrying clan, they're not likely to consider Skyblaze as a threat to their interests.  Now, Windshift...I seem to recall having heard that he misses having younglings around, and isn't happy that none of your Creations seem in a hurry to settle down just yet.  So yes, you might be in for that one when he hears that you upset your youngling kinsmech."

Lunarion groaned.  "He'll kill me," he muttered.

Meson grinned wickedly.  "I'm sure he'll forgive you if you take him along next time you try to speak to Skyblaze," he said innocently.

Lunarion shot him a dirty look.  "That sympathetic, are we?"

"After all the times you've poked fun at me over Bolt's antics?  Yes," Meson said dryly.

Lunarion shook his head.  "Fair," he replied, half-exasperatedly.  Then a more serious expression over took his features.  "I'm also going to have to let Solarion know what I've done.  He's not going to like that I went over his head like that."

"No, he won't," the light blue shuttle mused.  "How about I speak to my own Sire and Carrier?  Stellarios knows well how to handle his Co-Creation.  He could talk him down if necessary.  It might also help if it's made clear to him that Skyblaze is a kin-tied kinsmech due to the Vosian clan Windflare claiming him into their line."

"I'd appreciate that, thanks," Lunarion admitted.  "Though he should acknowledge his Beta-Creation, period.  Jetfire would have had his aft for this.  Not to mention mine if he could know how I behaved initially."

"He certainly would, but since he can't, it's up to us to get things moving, don't you think?"

Lunarion nodded.  "I do," he agreed.

Both mechs fell back into silence, and Lunarion's gaze drifted once more towards the window.

_Wherever you are, wish me luck, Skyfire_ , he thought.

_I have a feeling I'm going to need it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus do we wind up another story in the Skyblaze Chronicles. Due to a couple of stories I'm working on in another fandom, as well as Spark of My Spark in this one, I will not be adding to this series for some time to come. But I will not be ending it, for those who are wondering.
> 
> Thanks for reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> Figured that since I'd written a story about Skyblaze meeting his Seeker relatives, it was only fair I do one where he had the chance to meet a few of his Shuttle relatives. ^_^
> 
> Don't have too much time to write nowadays, and what time I do have is going to be devoted to Pariah over the next month, plus I am considering another project from another fandom. So this is likely to have slower updates than the previous story. But this one is not going to be abandoned, though it's likely to be a shorter one.


End file.
